Naruto Ojichan
by Cherry3.14
Summary: It's been 5 years since the fourth great shinobi war and the entire Naruto cast is grown up. There's a new girl in town, and she claims that she's been looking for Naruto for a long time, and has news about his "older brother"! Who is this strange girl?


Summary: It's been 5 years since the fourth great shinobi war and the entire Naruto cast is grown up. There's a new girl in town, and she claims that she's been looking for Naruto for a long time, and has news about his "older brother"? Who is this strange girl and why has she suddenly appeared?

Naruto/Oc

Naruto Oji-Chan!

Chapter 1

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" A shout woke all of Konoha at 7:00 am. Birds flew their coops and people stuck their heads out of their house windows, looking toward the Hokage tower wondering who was making such a racket so early in the morning.

Inside the tower you could see the Hokage sitting behind her giant oak desk, which was currently littered with unfinished and unwanted paperwork. In front of her were two young adult shinobi, one, a male, looking extremely happy, and the other, a female, looking extremely surprised with her mouth agape and her back slouched over. The shout had come from the female.

They were both staring at the regulation gear of their village's top class, the ANBU. On top of the uniform was a mask shaped like that of a fox. The mask was three dimensional; the snout poking out just like it would on a real fox. There were three red whisker marks on each of the masks cheeks, just like that of its owner who would be taking the uniform.

The ninja the uniform was addressed to walked over to the desk it was positioned on and picked up the mask. He spun it around on his finger, looking at every inch of it in fascination. Besides the fact that the mask was white and the features were painted in red and black, it looked just like that of a fox. "Are you serious baa-chan?" The disrespectful blonde asked in excitement, thinking this was all just too good to be true. Just five years ago, he was a 15 year old gennin, and now this!

"I'm absolutely sure Naruto." The young and beautiful looking "baa-chan" said with a twitch above her eye at the rather discourteous nickname. "Why don't you try it all on and see if it fits. I had it tailored to your size but I wasn't exactly sure of your measurements." The blonde haired ninja, Naruto, victoriously snatched the folded uniform and shot off to the nearest private room to change in.

"Tsunade-sama are you out of your mind?" The female, finally recovering herself due to the absence of Naruto, blurted out to her superior. She stalked toward the desk and slammed her hands onto the oak desk, sending a few pieced of paper airborne. "Are you really planning on making Naruto an ANBU?"

The Hokage, Tsunade-sama, glared at her young attendant, and stood up to look even more intimidating. "Sakura! How disrespectful!" Tsunade said exasperatedly.

Sakura looked down at the ground ashamed of herself. "Tsu-Tsunade-sama, it was never my intention to insult you." She apologized readily.

Tsunade shook her head and put a hand on Sakura's cherry blossom head. "Not to me Sakura. To Naruto." Sakura looked up at Tsunade confusedly. "He's finally made ANBU, something he's been working on for so long, and you are really this against it?"

Sakura shook her head vigorously. "No, no, no!" She said over and over. "Tsunade-sama, please understand! Naruto's the only one I have left. With Sasuke-kun gone and Kakashi-sensei dead, Naruto is my last teammate… no, friend, from Team Seven." There were unshed tears in the poor girl's eyes. "I-I don't want to loose him." She confessed.

Tsunade smiled and sat back down. She placed her elbows onto the desk and held her head in her hands as she usually does. "I know exactly how you feel." Sakura looked up at her leader with a small bit of happiness in her eyes.

"You-you do?" She asked curiously, hoping for an explanation as to why.

"Yes Sakura, you see…" Tsunade went on explaining how she felt when Jiraiya left to go and find Pein five years ago. "You see, I was in the same situation that you are in now. Orochimaru had turned traitor, my sensei Sarutobi was dead, and my only friend left, Jiraiya, was going to meet with the supposed leader of our enemy. I was in turmoil after Jiraiya left, just like you are now." Tsunade finished explaining. Sakura had an understanding look in her eyes, and a small smile. Just then the door opened and in walked the new ANBU recruit wearing the traditional armor. He held his hands out, his mask to the side of his head showing off the big grin on his face.

"So, how does it look?" Naruto questioned the two, hoping for a good answer.

"I looks great on you Naruto-kun!" Sakura said happily, grinning at Naruto. Naruto looked back at Sakura was a shiny gleam in his eye.

"I'm glad you like it Sakura-chan!" He responded, walking further into the room. "I think I look pretty intimidating myself!" Naruto said cockily, putting his hands on his hips and sticking his chin up in the air.

"Ooh, so very scary." Sakura said mockingly while cowering in fear.

"So Naruto, have you decided on a specialty that you would like to pursue?" Tsunade asked, looking expectantly at Naruto.

Naruto tilted his head, looking like he was thinking. "Well, I don't know. What choices are there?"

Tsunade pulled a scroll from her desk listing the classes of ANBU and what those classes do. "Well, there's information gathering, assassination, Hokage personal protection, village security…" She went on, listing the different classes.

"Oh!" Naruto said, grinning. Both Sakura and Tsunade looked up at him. "I've made my decision." Naruto said. Tsunade looked skeptical, but ready. "I wanna be on the assault force."

Tsunade couldn't say she wasn't very surprised. Naruto always was a front lines soldier. He did better on the battlefield than anywhere else. "Are you sure Naruto? You do know that in times of peace the assault force ANBU become village security right?"

Naruto nodded. "That's why I picked it. I can protect the village outside and inside the walls."

Tsunade smiled. That was just like Naruto. Always thinking of the village. "Alright than Naruto, I'm going to put you in Rooster's squad. You can meet him tomorrow morning at seven, at this address." She held out a folded piece of paper. Naruto took it from her hands and studied it. On the paper was the address of a famous restaurant in Konoha.

Naruto grinned and grasped the piece of paper tightly in his hands. "Finally, after all of these years." He felt a hand on his arm and looked over to Sakura. She was giving him a concerned look.

"Just be careful Naruto." She made him promise. Naruto was surprised. It was rare for Sakura to show such emotions to him of all people. He gave her a big traditional Naruto grin nonetheless.

"You know I'm always careful." He reassured her, and turned to walk out of the doors. He was so stoked for his first real day as an ANBU; he went straight to bed that night, like a child going to bed on Christmas Eve waiting for Santa Claus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To the west of Konoha, the great gates opened. In stepped a few traveling merchants, mules and oxen pulling their carts. But at the end of the line was a young girl. She looked to be about 11 or 12 in age. She was a skinny thing, with messy red hair and dirty clothes. She looked like she just got out of wrestling with a pig in a pig sty. Most of her dark hair was in a bun, but there were random strands that escaped and curled around her figure. Not only were her clothes dirty, but so was her skin. There was dirt all over her face; on her cheeks and her jaw. She was walking with the use of a cane, and looked to be in extremely bad shape. It was as if she had gone years of traveling without any rest.

She looked up at the night sky covering Konoha like a dark blanket. The stars were absolutely beautiful, shining with such vigor and grace at the same time. "So beautiful, is this really what Konoha is like?" She said in an adorable voice that really didn't fit how she looked.

She turned her head to look at all of the different buildings and houses in the western section of Konoha. Even so late at night the people were awake and lively, taking care of business or just having fun.

And to think that just a year ago she was in Lightning Country. She had come all this way looking for someone. She really didn't know anything about him, including where he was. She spent a year going to different countries trying to find him. She had finally stumbled upon a place called Wave Country, a little finishing village just outside Fire Country. She went there because there was a rumor that a bridge there was named after the one she sought after. She had hoped to find him there in Wave Country, but had no such luck. She did meet a nice family however that offered to bath her and give her new clothing. She refused however, saying that her business in finding this important person had much higher value to her. They gave her the hint that "Naruto", the one she was looking for, was most likely in Konoha. She thanked them before she left.

Now she found herself here, looking for the person her father had told her about. A year ago both of her parents were murdered by men who were dressed in funny looking kimonos carrying large katana. They were the soldiers of someone named… was it Ota? Oga? She couldn't remember, but the funny-kimono-men called him a Lord or something. The only thing she knew was that he was a powerful enemy to ninja, and that he killed her parents.

Before her father died, he gave her the name of someone he wanted her to find. It was someone that he had been looking for all his life, but after he got married and had a kid, had given up on finding. Now he was giving the job to his daughter in hopes that she would be able to find him. All he was able to give her before he passed on was a name. Naruto Uzumaki.

So with this name, Nanako Uzumaki went in search of Naruto Uzumaki. A one year journey that has almost come to a close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto shot up from his bed as his alarm clock went off. He pushed the orange sheets off of his body. He jumped to the floor and ran as fast as he could to the bathroom. "I'm late, dammit!" He shouted to himself. He lost his footing and slid the rest of the way to the bathroom door, but was able to right himself and practically soar through the doorway.

He stripped off his clothes and jumped into the shower. He went through all of the basic morning procedures, brushing his teeth, brushing his hair (even though it never helped the mob of blonde that fell over his face), and getting dressed. He was told to wear formal attire, so he put on a white dress shirt which was tucked into black dress pants and a dark grey vest.

He ran past his kitchen, not bothering to make any breakfast, and went straight to the entry way. He put on his only pair of dress shoes, and ran outside. Knowing that running along the building tops would just make his hair messier and his clothes ruffled, he opted to run down the street. It only took him longer to make it however, as he was dodging the people and the vegetable carts that were in his way.

He finally made it to the restaurant. Ichiraku. It changed from the old ramen stand that it used to be. The owner recently came into some money, and closed the store for only a little while so he and his daughter could take cooking classes. They learned many different recipes, and hired more workers so that they could open up a new restaurant with the same name. They then opened Ichiraku, the only four star restaurant that served his favorite food, ramen.

Naruto unceremoniously burst through the front doors. The waiter at the front door took one look at Naruto, before pointing to a table to the left. There Naruto saw a group of people that must have been his new ANBU team.

"Thanks," Naruto called to the waiter, throwing him a tip as he ran by. Naruto stopped short of the table and stood straight, rubbing the back of his head. Everyone at the table looked up at him. "Sorry to keep you waiting. My name's Naruto," Naruto bowed deeply to everyone, "please take care of me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nanako looked up at the large house that was located in the middle of a couple of apartment and company buildings. There was a mailbox at the front that said "Uzumaki".

Nanako's face was flushed, and she had her hands clutched into fists. "WHY THE HELL DID HE MAKE THIS HOUSE SO HARD TO FIND?" she shouted. Everyone in the general vicinity looked over at her. She blushed and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, something that seemed to run in the Uzumaki family. "Gomen, gomen," she apologized. She turned back around to the house and knocked on the door.

When she didn't get an answer, she walked to a gate that led to the backyard. She found a window, and looked into it, but she didn't see anyone and all of the lights were out. She sighed. "Great," she said to herself, "he's not in."

She looked over to her right, where she could just barely make out the Hokage tower. She sighed again. "Guess I have no choice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were three people sitting in front of Naruto. He was still bowing to all of them. When he finally looked up, he was able to make everyone out. There were two to a seat. On his left sat a guy and a girl. The guy looked to be in his middle ages, and had dark brown hair which was kept crop short. There was a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and a scar down the length of his nose. The guy seemed pretty rough, and wasn't someone you really wanted to mess with.

The girl was the exact opposite. She was around his age. She seemed graceful, and elegant. Like she was from a high class family. She had silky smooth skin that was only enhanced by the soft silky red dress she wore for the occasion. Her hair was long and parted a dark auburn in color. It barely touched her face, which had no blemish or imperfection at all. Her eyes were the deepest blue he had ever seen, even more than his own. Naruto actually blushed when he saw her, something he only did back in the day when he was around Sakura.

When he was finally able to pry his eyes away from her, he looked to the last of the members. It was another man, but looked to be in his late twenties. He had on the traditional attire for a jounin. So much from dressing formal.

His hair was black, and slicked back. He was grinning at Naruto. He seemed friendly, maybe a little too friendly.

"So you must be the new recruit, ey?" The elder man to his right said. There was a kind smile on his face.

Naruto nodded, "ah, yes, that's me. Nice to meet you," Naruto was mostly a loud and obnoxious person, but at necessary times he could hold himself back.

The other man to his left patted the seat next to him. "C'mon man, si'down! I don't bite!" he said, rather loudly. It sounded like he was drunk.

Naruto bowed again, and sat down. The elder man, now sitting across from Naruto, held his hand out for Naruto to shake. Naruto obliged and shook his hand.

"The name's Kei Kusanagi," he introduced himself, "I'm Rooster, your new captain." He then started pointing to the others, starting with the girl next to him. She nodded her head, "this is Saki Yakino. Or Cat." He then pointed to the man next to Naruto, who patted Naruto's back pretty hard.

"And I'm Kamina Konishi! Otherwise known as Wolf!" he greeted Naruto by patting him on the back once again. "Welcome to the team, buddy!"

Naruto nodded to each of them. "I guess you can call me Fox then," he said happily.

His new captain grinned at him, "Well alright than Fox, let's see what you can do! I challenge you to a ramen eating match!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nanako was running as fast as she could to Ichiraku. She had just met with the Hokage, the leader of the village, and had gained information that Naruto was at the restaurant meeting a few people. She was of course questioned of her intentions, but once she explained everything, the Hokage's eyes had lightened up and she sent the girl on her way.

She was confused as to why the Hokage was so ready to give up the information about Naruto, but she didn't care right now as she was finally going to meet the person she had been searching a year for.

She finally came up to the restaurant, and burst through the doors as Naruto had just done about an hour ago. When she stood at the front door, panting, the waiter looked at her oddly, before pointing at a table to the left. Nanako looked over and saw a man with blonde hair that looked like a clone of her father. She knew that it was Naruto. She could feel it in her heart. Excitedly, she ran over to the table, stopping exactly were Naruto did. She bent over and started panting.

All of the occupants were staring at the newcomer oddly. She finally looked up at Naruto, her hood sliding off her head so they could all see her face. She was flustered, and had an exhausted look on her face.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked in a meek voice.

Naruto stood from his seat when he answered the girl, "yeah, that's me. What's wrong little girl?"

The girl only stood and smiled at Naruto, "I finally found you, Oji-chan."


End file.
